


Promessa

by Walking_Disaster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Gabriel è bloccato in un letto d'ospedale e Jack ha il compito di prendersene cura. Non è un paziente semplice.[Prompt: "Taking care of the sick partner"].





	Promessa

_PROMESSA_

  


  


  


“Ma proprio niente? Neanche una sega?”   
Jack solleva gli occhi al cielo, poi li stringe e ingoia una risata. Appoggia il bicchiere d'acqua e le pasticche che ha portato con sé sul comodino accanto al letto di Gabriel, facendo cenno di no con la testa.   
“Ti sei rotto il femore, tre costole e hai subito un trauma cranico. Scordati che mi metta a farti una sega.”   
Gabriel mugugna qualcosa ed affonda di più nel cuscino. Sibila di dolore nel farlo, mentre cerca di accomodarsi meglio, e questa è una piccola vittoria per Jack Morrison.   
“Il trauma cranico era lieve. E comunque mi sono rotto il femore, mica il cazzo! Che razza di infermiera sei?”  
La voce del soldato è contrariata; un uomo come Gabriel Reyes, costretto a letto per sette giorni, equivaleva a sopportare lagne continue ed eccessi di rabbia. E Jack? Oh, Jack avrebbe tollerato questo ed altro.   
Il materasso dell'ambulatorio è ridicolmente sottile e piccolo per le stazze dei soldati del SEP. Eppure Jack trova ugualmente il modo per sedersi al fianco del proprio compagno, allungando la mano per accarezzargli i corti e crespi capelli neri con estrema dolcezza. Gabriel chiude le palpebre sotto il suo tocco, rilasciando un sospiro che sembra arreso.   
“Andiamo, Gabe... non fare il melodrammatico: è temporaneo. D'altronde dovevi aspettarti un risultato del genere quando ti sei buttato di sotto dal secondo piano del palazzo. Anzi, direi che sei stato fortunato.”   
_Siamo stati fortunati_.   
“Era per evitare un Bastion!”   
Jack annuisce: “Hai fatto bene. Ora però devi sopportare ancora un po'.”   
_Dobbiamo sopportare ancora un po'_.   
Gabriel Reyes è un uomo burbero, pragmatico e poco paziente. È un soldato preparato, una cavia da laboratorio, un eroe per i civili ed un mostro per se stesso. Gabriel Reyes è tante cose, e quando si tratta di Jack Morrison, semplicemente, diventa reale.   
Gli fa cenno di avvicinarsi e Jack lo fa. Il bacio che si scambiano è segreto e sa di medicine e, forse, di polvere da sparo. Curioso come quello possa diventare il sapore di una casa.   
“ _Sunshine_... tu stai con me, non è così?”   
Jack Morrison è un uomo gentile, carismatico ed affascinante. È un soldato preparato, una cavia da laboratorio, un eroe per i civili ed una speranza per se stesso. Jack Morrison è tante cose, e quando si tratta di Gabriel Reyes, semplicemente, diventa autentico.   
Allora annuisce, gli sfiora le palpebre con il polpastrello dell'indice, poi gli zigomi, il profilo del naso, ed alla fine le labbra, ancora umide e lucide delle loro salive.  
Quindi sorride: “Sempre.”   
Entrambi sanno che è una promessa.

**Author's Note:**

> Walking_Disaster's corner:  
> Nuovo anno, nuovo fandom!  
> E' una flashfic piccola e con poche pretese; giusto per farmi indulgere nella mia nuova OTP e farmi riprendere a scrivere, dato che sono bloccata da un paio di mesi. Dovevo riprendere, da qualche parte, e sono contenta di aver ripreso da qui. Per questo voglio ringraziare [Jackdaw's nest](https://www.facebook.com/jackdawnest/) ed Amaerise: Il prompt da cui nasce la FF ("taking care of the sick partner") è tratto dalla challenge che queste due preziosissime cupcakes hanno indetto per il mese di febbraio. E' nata per i disegnatori, ma mi hanno permesso di usare i prompt per la scrittura, quindi mi vedrete qui intorno qualche altra volta.  
> Grazie per aver letto, spero vi sia piaciuta,   
> WD


End file.
